ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Redeyes
Ok.. I just got mine today and was saddened by the fact that they say <'0'/1 0:00/0:30> /sigh So I called a GM thinking that they must be broke and SE made a mistake.. and he tells me to search the communities websites off of POL.com for more information reguarding this issue and assures me they are working the way they are supposed to.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me find out how I make them work.. ; ; I would submit a pic but I'm not sure how to do so >.<;Tachichi 15:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, it seems that they're all this way. I thought that they may only charge in the Crystal War age, since the event was "Crystal War Revisited," but there was no change after exiting the Maw. I really hope SE either charges the shades for us, or gives us some hints on how to charge them. If they can't be charged, then SE has a sick sense of humour. ~ Karuberu 02:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Karuberu!! I have found a fellow taru who has showed me the way! I don't know if this is what SE intended on us doing or not but it works. I also traveled back in time and attempted to charge, traded it to the T.K. in Sandy, wore them w/o signet and had signet casted on me, trading to my moogle, trading to both event moogles, and the festive moogle in Port Sandy... till I finally decided well I'll do a /shout. Despite the communication barrier, the lil taru I talked to told me to trade it to the Event Storage NPC in South Sandy, AND IT WORKED!! Now.. you will have to pay the 500 storage fee to remove it and then wait 24:00:00 for the timer to cooldown, as you would for any event item that you store with him (ex. Halloween warp staff's), then your Redeyes will say 1/1 charges! =) Glad to help you and thank you for attempting to find a way also!! Congratz on everyone who got the item!! <3 San d'Oria FTW! <3 ~ Tachichi 04:27, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I had a feeling that might work, but I was afraid the game would glitch and I'd lose the item, lol. I tried just about everything else you said, and, of course, nothing worked. ~ Karuberu 21:35, 7 December 2007 (UTC) So, I log in this morning and get a weird message from a GM that requires me to log out to see.. It appears that SE did in fact send us broken glasses lol So if you activated them the way I said above be sure to call a GM, which I was instructed to do.. I'll post what happens when I actually get ahold of a GM.. There's 120 calls ahead of mine^^ ~ Tachichi 16:10, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :But they said it wasn't broken lol --Lito 20:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I got the same message when I logged on today... SE cracks me up sometimes. Luckily I never got a chance to charge my shades, so all I have to do is drop my old ones for the shiny new pair. In any case, I think this incident deserves a little note on the item's main page, complete with screenshot of the 0/1 charged version... ~ Karuberu 21:35, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Well basically he took down my information of what time I traded them to the NPC and asked if I paid the 500gil, told me to drop them after he got the info and I went in and picked up my new shades outta mog house~ =) I agree I think the old post and a note of SE's non-broken glasses should be on the site just for the general publics knowledge ^.^ of all this one great thing came out, I met the coolest GM ever, amazingly, he was the same GM to help me both times! So for that I'ma give GMGennisis kudo's for being awesome!! <3 ~ Tachichi 02:19, 8 December 2007 (UTC)